


Повод сменить клетчатую рубашку и чёрную кожанку на костюмы

by Astarot, SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarot/pseuds/Astarot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Они оба согласны, иначе и быть не могло.





	Повод сменить клетчатую рубашку и чёрную кожанку на костюмы

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤСтайлз стоял перед закрытыми дверями и жутко нервничал. Он теребил накрахмаленные манжеты, поправлял галстук, стряхивал несуществующую пыль со своего белого пиджака и не мог устоять на одном месте. Его отец находился рядом в своем лучшем парадном костюме: Джон выглядел настолько аккуратно и представительно, что скорее походил на швейцара, чем на отца жениха. Его взгляд искрился смешинками и пониманием, когда он переводил его на Стайлза, который с трудом контролировал дрожь от волнения. 

ㅤㅤОни оба вздрогнули, когда два облаченных в строгие костюмы сотрудника отворили дверь в зал для бракосочетания. За их спинами открывался вид на торжественно украшенную комнату с заполненными двумя рядами гостей и красной дорожкой между ними, ведущей к алтарю и красивому мужчине рядом с ним. По обе стороны от него стояли молодые парни, облаченные в одинаковые костюмы друзей жениха. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз в один шаг оказался рядом с отцом, дрожащей рукой вцепившись в подставленный локоть. И тому потребовалось время, чтобы самому собраться с силами и сделать первый шаг, заставляя сына следовать за собой. 

ㅤㅤЗаиграл свадебный марш сначала тихо, но с каждым шагом Стайлза громкость нарастала. Элиот, пятилетний сын Скотта и Эллисон, появился на красной дорожке буквально из ниоткуда, необычайно гордый собой и с улыбкой, которая, казалось, никогда не сойдет с его лица. На сгибе его руки висела корзинка, из которой он щедро осыпал лепестками роз путь перед Стайлзом и его отцом. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз не мог оторвать взгляда от ждущего его мужчины, не в силах справиться с охватившим его трепетом. Должно быть, у него было глупое выражение лица, краем сознания он уловил смешки и перешептывания, в которых узнал голос Эрики вперемешку с ядовитыми высказываниями Уиттмора, а также, где-то на фоне послышался сдавленный смешок Дэнни, который тот воспитанно пытался сдержать. Впрочем, это все было неважно. Потому что мужчина, который ждал его на другом конце невероятно длинной красной дорожки, смотрел на него так, будто сбылись все его мечты, и Стайлз здесь и сейчас – это лучшее, что с ним случалось, и большего тот не мог и желать. 

ㅤㅤВ первых рядах сидели самые близкие родственники и друзья в лице Мелиссы, Питера, Коры, Эллисон, Лидии и еще многих других дорогих им людей. Некоторые не смогли сдержать смешки и снисходительное фырканье, когда Стайлз и его отец споткнулись о первую же ступеньку, ведущую к алтарю, где их ждал взволнованный жених и женщина, которая должна провести церемонию. 

ㅤㅤПреодолевая оставшиеся ступеньки, Стайлз заметил едва ли не пищащего от восторга Скотта, оказавшегося от него по правую руку. И вот, поднявшись к алтарю, он столкнулся с теплым взглядом зеленых глаз и не смог сдержать улыбки. Большая крупная ладонь взяла его за руку, переплетая их пальцы. 

ㅤㅤРегистратор начала торжественную речь, но Стайлз пропустил ее мимо ушей. За гулкими ударами сердца, отдававшимися где-то в горле, он не слышал буквально ничего. Во всем мире остались только они. Сильный и уверенный мужчина, который держал его за руку и которого Стайлз любил больше жизни, и сам Стайлз, едва стоящий на ногах от счастья и только каким-то чудом сдерживающий слезы, набежавшие на глаза от переполнявших его эмоций. 

ㅤㅤОни стояли лицами друг к другу, и Стайлз тонул в этих теплых глазах. Они всегда напоминали ему о лесной листве, между которой застыл яркий солнечный свет. Безмерно красивые, глубокие и несомненно добрые. Мужчина улыбался ему так, как позволял себе раньше только наедине, совершенно забыв о том, что они окружены большим количеством людей и что их снимет несколько камер. Его острые скулы слегка порозовели и даже однодневная щетина не смогла это скрыть. В это мгновение Стайлз невероятно сильно захотел его поцеловать. 

ㅤㅤ— Дерек Ромео Хейл, согласны ли вы взять в законные мужья Мечислава Уильяма Стилински? 

ㅤㅤПо залу прокатилась очередная волна смешков и громкого шёпота. Причем определить, о чем же шептались больше, о втором имени Дерека или Стайлза, не представлялось возможным, на удивление, среди тех, для кого стало неожиданностью второе имя Хейла, оказались Питер и Кора. На лице Джона можно было разглядеть скупую мужскую слезу, в то время как Мелисса уже давно утирала уголки глаз платочком, стараясь не испортить макияж. 

ㅤㅤ— Согласен. 

ㅤㅤДерек произнес это слово так легко и с пылом, что те, кто еще не догадался о самом сокровенном желании этого большого и грубого мужчины, оказались ошеломлены силой его чувств. 

ㅤㅤ— Согласны ли вы, Мечислав Уильям Стилински, взять в свои законные мужья Дерека Ромео Хейла? 

ㅤㅤГорло Стайлза от волнения перехватило, а во рту стало еще суше, так что он просто не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, поэтому просто закивал, свободной рукой прикрывая дрожащие губы. 

ㅤㅤИ все же он собирался произнести ответ на этот вопрос, даже если регистрирующей их брак женщине было достаточно всего лишь его кивка. 

ㅤㅤ— Согласен, — охрипшим голосом прошептал Стайлз. 

ㅤㅤУлыбка озарила лицо женщины, и она протянула им красивую папку, где лежали документы, попросив поставить подписи. 

ㅤㅤ— Объявляю вас супругами. Теперь можете поцеловать друг друга. 

ㅤㅤДерек обхватил лицо Стайлза своими большими и теплыми ладонями и, наклонившись, нежно его поцеловал. Наконец-то. Стайлз подался вперед и поцелуй стал глубже и откровеннее. 

ㅤㅤЗал взорвался аплодисментами и громкими поздравлениями.

**(c) SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
